Cataract surgeries generally involve one or more tools to provide an incision in the cornea and ultimately remove a cataract. After the incision, in current surgical techniques, a viscoelastic solution is delivered into an anterior chamber defined by the cornea such that the cornea is protected during removal of the cataract and, if utilized, placement of an intraocular lens implant. In one current surgical technique, called phacoemulsification, an ultrasonic probe is inserted through the incision. The probe then vibrates, causing emulsification of the cataract. The cataract is then aspirated from the eye along with the injected viscoelastic solution. Due to care and precision required to perform cataract surgeries, approaches to improving surgical techniques for removal of cataracts is desired.